Day after Day
by thesmileofawinchester
Summary: Amy finds herself reliving the same day over and over again. All characters property of the BBC and Steven Moffat.
1. Day 1

The beauty of life on the TARDIS is that every day is different; every day brought a new surprise, a new planet, a new species, a new adventure – nothing is ever the same as the day before. Amy loved it; after living most of her life in dreary old Leadworth, the TARDIS was exactly _everything_ she had ever wanted.

Amy was woken by a gentle tapping at the door. She checked the alarm clock on her bedside table – a clock specifically engineered to correlate itself to its inhabitant's internal body clock, which tended to flick around a lot when Amy time travelled – 6:30. She looked over her shoulder, aware of her husband's presence beside her; his warm arm around her waist and his slight snoring were, as ever, a welcome comfort to her.

She heard the tapping again.

"I hope you're decent!" She heard a familiar voice call as the door to her and Rory's room opened, and the Doctor burst in; looking ridiculous, as ever, with his hair messy and swept back, his bow tie proudly placed beneath his chin, and a new accessory in his hands; a small black box, with a multitude of wires protruding from it, flashing lights blinking intermittently, and buttons.

"What is it?" She asked blearily. "It's early."

"Early, late; it's a time machine, Amy, it doesn't matter." He told her, with an air in his tone that sounded rather like an indignant parent.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, equally sleepily, beside Amy.

"What's that?" She asked, now slightly curious, and sat up in bed as the Doctor looked up in excitement, a wide smile on his face, his air of superiority vanished, so completely entranced was he by the contraption he had in his hands.

"I don't know!" He cried. "But isn't it cool?"

"Very." Amy obliged, not really looking at it as she tried to become more alert. The Doctor didn't notice her disinterest, and looked back down at the box.

"Get yourself to the console room, Ponds!" He told them. "Big day ahead."

Within half an hour Amy and Rory were out in the console room, ready for whatever the day would throw at them. With no idea what awaited them, no clue as to what the Doctor had in mind, and the whole universe at their disposal, they had given up guessing, and simply relied on the Doctor to provide for them.

He was still playing with the box, now scanning it with the sonic screwdriver, giving it an occasional prod with a pair of tweezers.

"As far as I can tell..." He told them, not looking round as he heard them enter the room. "It's a trans-dimensional replicating diurnal cannon."

"What's that?" Amy asked, crouching down next to him, peering at the box as Rory sat down on the sofa.

"No idea." The Doctor admitted, flipping it over for Amy so she could see the writing on the bottom. "I read the label."

"Right." She said, watching as he flipped it back over. It was a mess, really; probably a leftover part from an old space ship. She prodded it with her finger, but retreated it hastily after she received a short, sharp shock. "OW!" She yelled.

"Don't touch it." The Doctor scolded. "You don't know where it's been!"

"You're touching it." She pointed out grumpily, sucking on her finger; it was starting to throb.

"I'm wearing gloves." He told her, swapping the machine to his left hand and waving with his right, and Amy saw that he was, indeed, wearing a pair of skin tone gloves. "See?"

"That really hurt!" She whinged, and Rory walked over, taking her hand and looking it over.

"You're fine." He told her, with attempted confidence' an air that was lost when he looked to the Doctor for reassurance.

"She's fine." The Doctor reiterated, and Rory nodded.

"See, you're fine."

"I know I'm fine." She snapped, taking her hand back. It was too early in the morning to be shocked by an alien box. She grumpily went and sat on the sofa, and the Doctor finally put down the box, placing it under the console, and stood up to begin punching in coordinates. "Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking Rajor 9." He told them with a grin. "It's a tiny planet, completely flat. Lovely little convent down the bay; I've heard the Nuns there are very hospitable."

"Like Holland?" Rory asked, remembering being taught at school that the country was entirely flat.

"No," The Doctor scoffed. "I mean, the world is flat; just one piece of land, everything falls off of the edges. I've always wanted to see how they keep the water in."

They landed moments later on Rajor 9. It was beautiful; they had parked with a clear view over a cliff overlooking the ocean, and the Doctor stepped forwards, trying to peer at the not too distant horizon to work out the science of it all. Amy swished her hands through the red grass, which was waist height and velvety, and looked up at the equally red trees beside her. She smiled happily as she felt Rory take her hand; she was happy as long as she was with her two favourite men.

"Isn't it wonderful?" The Doctor asked grandly with a wide sweep of his hands, looking out at the horizon. "Brand new planet! Just look, Ponds; look at it!"

"We're looking." Rory said, humouring the Doctor.

"And by the looks of it..." The Doctor said, peering closer, then taking his binoculars out of his jacket for a closer look. "The water is held in by..." He took out his sonic screwdriver, trying to take a reading. "Not just gravity! There's a strong magnetic field..." He squinted his eyes, then waved his hand in the air before licking a finger. "Very ironised..."

"How's it held in?" Rory asked, the man who researched all of the latest scientific theories of the early 21st century now curious. "Magnets?"

"Maybe, though it's of course ridiculous when you think about how it could have evolved like that..." The Doctor said, confused. "It makes no sense. Wonder what the locals have to say." He concluded, his brow creased in confusion as he thought, though he flattened it out. "Let's go find out!" The Doctor said, turning round to smile at Amy and Rory, but as he saw what stood behind the TARDIS for the first time he froze. "Ah."

"What?" Amy asked, looking round. Behind the TARDIS was what looked like a city made of metal, tall skyscrapers and glistening silver stretching up, an eyesore compared to what had previously looked like a beautiful, natural planet.

"That's not meant to be there..."

"It's not?" Amy asked.

"Why?" Rory finished for her.

"This is way too advanced for this planet!" The Doctor told them. "They haven't hit their industrial revolution yet; they've barely discovered fire!"

"And we were going to ask them how their water stayed in, how?" Rory asked, and Amy slapped his arm, silently telling him off. The Doctor took a few steps forwards, peering down at the grass, and Amy and Rory followed, looking at everything, and eventually noticed the squashed grass that appeared to be capturing the Doctor's attention.

"Those aren't humanoid footprints." The Doctor said, taking out his screwdriver. "Too heavy, far too heavy..." He looked at the readout. "Metal footprints, footprints made by metal feet; big, heavy metal footprints made by metal feet." The sonic beeped at him, and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh."

"What?" Amy asked, and felt a jolt of fear run through as the Doctor looked round in terror.

"We have to get out of here; now!" He said. "Amy, Rory; get in the TARDIS."

"We're leaving?" She asked, but the Doctor interrupted her.

"Get back in, now!" He yelled, looking back at the city as if unable to comprehend it. "But why?"

As Amy and Rory began to walk backwards in the direction of the TARDIS, a flash of white, static light blinded their vision, and they shielded their eyes.

"UNKNOWN TECHNOLOGY!" An electronic voice yelled, and Amy felt a chill run down her spine; she had heard this voice before, the same bland yet terrifying electronic voice. Amy gasped and grabbed Rory's hand tighter, who also recognised their voices. It had been two thousand years, and a bit longer, since they had heard it.

"Cybermen." The Doctor cried, his path back to the TARDIS, and the Ponds, now blocked by the metal man. "Get back in the TARDIS _now_!"

"ENEMY IDENTIFIED!" The Cyberman said, in a tone that could almost have been considered gleeful if they hadn't known that these aliens were incapable of emotion. "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!"

"Yes, yes I am." The Doctor said, his voice flustered as he fiddled with the screwdriver in his hands and pushed back his hair. "And you shouldn't be here!" He attempted to say with confidence and authority, while motioning for Amy and Rory to go back into the TARDIS. They stayed rooted to the ground, unwilling to leave the Doctor.

"YOU WILL BE DELETED!" The Cyberman yelled, and took a step towards the Doctor, arm outstretched.

"No, now you see; there is one very good reason why you shouldn't do that!" The Doctor replied, backing away, and to his terror finding himself backed against a tree.

"REASONS ARE IRRELEVANT!" The Cyberman cried, now inches from the Time Lord. "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" It cried, clamping its metal hand down on the Doctor's shoulder and sending blue bolts of electricity charging through him, through the Time Lord, stopping his hearts instantly.

"NO!" Amy cried, moving to rush forward, to go to the Doctor. Rory held her back, struggling fiercely against his wife, determined to keep her safe above all. "LET ME GO TO HIM!" She yelled, tears beginning to flow as she feared the worst.

The Cyberman turned to face Amy and Rory now, and Rory gave another tug on his wife, moving her back a step. "Amy, we need to get in the TARDIS, now!"

"We can't just leave him!" She yelled to her husband, tears flowing freely.

"We have to!" Rory tugged her again, and they took another step back as the Cyberman stepped towards them. "Amy, come on!"

She let Rory tug her back into the TARDIS, unable to fight him in her distraught state. Rory slammed the doors shut behind them, sliding the lock closed as Amy crumpled on the floor by the exit, sobbing.

"Why did you make me leave him?" She asked through her tears, each word an effort.

"That thing would have killed us both too, Amy." Rory told her.

"I don't care." She said.

"Well I do." Rory said firmly, kneeling down next to her and taking her hands. She shook him off, staggering to her feet and climbing the steps to the console.

"We have to do something." Amy said fiercely, looking at the machine as if it would tell her what to do. "Go back in time; stop this from happening. Time can be rewritten!"

"How, Amy?" Rory demanded, his frustration venting from him. "We don't know how to use this!"

"It's telepathic! It can do it!" She yelled, referring to the machine and slapping her hand onto it. The TARDIS thrummed unhappily under her force, but Amy persevered, pulling down a lever. A grinding noise erupted from the time machine, and Rory pushed it back up, grabbing Amy's hands and forcing her to look at him.

"Stop it, Amy." He told her.

"We have to do something." She told him meekly, and he shook his head softly.

"I don't think we can."

Amy stayed in the console room for hours, staring at the heart of the machine, willing it to do something, anything, to change what had happened. Nothing happened; nothing at all. The TARDIS was silent, more silent than she had ever known it to be.

Rory came back in the room, looking unsurprised to see her still sitting there. "Maybe you should get some sleep, Amy."

"I can't." She told him stubbornly, not looking round. She was exhausted, yes, but she didn't want to sleep. How could she?

Rory watched her for a few minutes, desperate to say something to make her feel better, to ease her pain, but didn't know how. He was her husband, he knew her better than anyone in the whole universe, but seeing her like this terrified him. He briefly considered going over to her, hugging her, but chickened out, instead leaving the room to wander the TARDIS. He didn't think he could sleep either.

After a few more hours, Amy eventually drifted off, her head resting uncomfortably on the back of the seat.

After what felt like no time at all, Amy woke up. She wasn't where she had fallen asleep, instead she was back in her bed, with Rory beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist. He must have moved her as she slept.

She felt numb as she remembered what had happened before she had gone to sleep. The Doctor was dead; they had left him to die. She felt fresh tears spill out of her eyes.

It took her a few seconds to work out what it was that had woken her up; a tapping. She sat up, strangely curious, as a feeling of déjà vu washed over. The tapping sounded again, followed by a familiar voice at the other side of the door.

"I hope you're decent!"

* * *

><p><em>Oooh! Brand new fic!<em>

_Reviews and constructive criticism are, as always, welcome._


	2. Day 2  Part 1

Amy sat bolt upright; confusion, shock, and sudden hope coursing through her body; she knew that voice, she knew those words, and no matter how much she knew this couldn't be true, that she must be still asleep, that she was dreaming this, she felt glee running through her veins; the Doctor was there.

A split second later the door burst open and the Doctor stepped into the room, carrying the same messy black box that had given her a sharp shock only the day before. The box wasn't important, though; the man who was carrying it was holding her attention far more.

"Oh my God..." She whispered, not moving, terrified that she would wake up. She felt Rory stir beside her, mumbling something along the lines of: "What's happening?"

"I know, isn't it cool?" He asked her. "No idea what it is yet, though."

"Not the box." She told him, her words sounding slightly choked as she blinked the beginnings of tears out of her eyes, determined to have a clear view of him. Finally moving and swinging herself out of bed, she took an unsteady step towards the Doctor who looked up at her with mild concern on his face.

"You alright, Amy?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She told him, before re-evaluating what was happening. "I think."

"Right." He said with the smallest of frowns, before returning his attention to the box. "Get yourself to the control room, Ponds; big day ahead." He turned on his heel, striding from the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

Amy barely breathed for a few seconds, unable to process what had just happened. The Doctor had just been in her room, talking and breathing and being completely _alive_, when that was surely impossible.

She turned round, poking Rory awake again.

"Rory, wake up." She told him.

"What's the matter?" He asked groggily, opening one sleepy eye to look at her.

"The Doctor was just in here, right? Wasn't he? I didn't just imagine that, did I?" She demanded, desperate to have this confirmed to her.

"What?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Just answer me!"

"Yeah, I think so." He told her, wiping sleep from his eyes and propping himself up on his elbows. "He was. What did he want?"

"And what did we do yesterday?" She demanded, seeing another possibility. "What happened yesterday?"

"Why?" Rory sleepily asked, finally forcing himself to sit up and look at her, casting a confused glance round the room.

"Just answer the question, Rory." She told him huffily.

"Um..." He thought, wiping his eyes. "We went to that market."

"The market?"

"Yeah, we went shopping on that planet. You got that necklace-"

"That was two days ago!" Amy interrupted, frustrated and confused. Turning on her heels, she left the rom.

"No, it wasn't!" He told her retreating form, before groaning tiredly as he saw the time on Amy's alarm clock.

Amy reached the console room quickly, stopping in the doorway and staring at the Doctor, the mad man with a box as he fiddled with the gadget he had been playing with yesterday morning, before...

"That was fast." The Doctor said without looking up. Amy took a step towards him, still unable to process what she saw before him. "No Rory?"

"Doctor?" Amy asked shakily, and he glanced up briefly before returning his gaze to the gadget.

"Oh, good, you're wearing the nighty out again." He told her, a little sarcastically, but all in jest. Amy looked down to see that she was, indeed, in her nighty still, but she paid it little mind, instead focusing on the Time Lord in front of her.

"Doctor?" She asked again. "Is everything alright?" She extended a shaky hand as she walked and hesitantly made contact with him, placing her hand on his shoulder; he was solid, he was warm, and she felt him move slightly under her touch. He seemed alive...

"Yes, yes," He said absentmindedly. "Amy, look at this." He told her, gesturing her over and intimating that she should look at the wiry box he had in his gloved hands.

"I'm fine." She said, remembering the morning before and how it had shocked her hand. "Can you put that down?"

The Doctor finally looked up at her, slight confusion on his face. "Why? It's harmless; I mean, I think it's harmless, I've no idea what it is."

"Yeah-"

He interrupted her. "Past it being a trans-dimensional replicating diurnal cannon, and I only know that from-"

"Reading the label." She finished. "You said that last time."

"Last time when?" He asked indignantly. "I only found this ten minutes ago."

"I don't know." She told him. "I really don't know."

"What's wrong?" He asked her, finally putting the box down on the floor beneath the console, then standing up so he was level with her.

"I'm not sure." She told him, still unable to work it out, but her mind rapidly coming to a reasonable enough conclusion. "I think I just had a really weird dream."

"About what?" He asked, though he looked less concerned now; if it was only a dream...

"You woke us up early to show us that box," She told him. "And then you took us to this planet, where..." She trailed off, trying not to replay that image in her mind, that awful moment where she saw the Doctor being electrocuted. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

The Doctor took her in a hug. "It was just a dream."

She hugged him back; clinging to him tightly as if that would confirm that it had been nothing more than a dream. "I'm just glad you're alright."

He squeezed her tightly, lifting her up slightly so she was on her tiptoes, before dropping her back down and letting go of her. He eyed her up and down, gesturing to her outfit. "Now go get dressed, unless you really are going out like that."

"Alright!" She chuckled, happier already, leaving the console room and the Doctor examining the box.

Amy had stayed quiet, dressing and showering without much social interaction with Rory; she knew that what she had thought was yesterday had been nothing more than a dream, it was the only possible explanation, yet it didn't stop her from still being disturbed by it. It had felt so real...

Amy and Rory walked back into the console room twenty minutes later, to see the Doctor leant over the console, apparently having given up on examining the box. The Time Lord looked up at his two companions with a smile.

"Finally!" He greeted them, straightening up and leaning against the console. "It's about time today started, not that it hasn't already started, or that we have any control over the beginning of the day..." He frowned, contemplating his words.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, settling down on the sofa.

"I was thinking Rajor 9," The Doctor told them, and Amy felt her heart skip a beat. "It's a tiny-"

"No." Amy said quickly, slamming her hand down on the console. The Doctor and Rory simultaneously raised their eyebrows in alarm at her abrupt reaction.

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"Yes, why not?" The Doctor reiterated, folding his arms in consideration.

"We just, we can't." Amy told them uselessly, not wanting to tell them that she was basing this prejudice against the planet on a dream.

"Oh, don't be silly, Amy," The Doctor told her. "You'll love it! It's completely flat! I always wanted to know-"

"How the water stays in?" Amy finished for him, and the Doctor raised his eyebrows. She sighed. "Magnets."

"Magnets?" The Doctor scoffed. "Impossible-"

"-From an evolutionary point of view, but the water's really ionised." She sighed, leaning against the railing. "You said."

"When did I say?" He demanded.

"In my dream." She told him, placing her palms over her face. "We went there in my dream."

"We went to Rajor 9?"

"Yes."

The Doctor stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to understand. "And now you don't want us to go there again?"

"No." She told him firmly, hoping that would be enough. It wasn't.

"Why?" He asked, and she sighed. She didn't really want to tell him this, of course she didn't, but she had to. And of course, it had only been a dream...

"There were Cybermen."

"Cybermen?"

"And they killed you."

"Ah." He replied softly, understanding. "I see."

"Do you?" She asked, confused.

"But, as you can see, I'm still alive." He told her. "Which would indicate it was a dream."

"Well, yes." Amy conceded; she had already accepted this fact.

"But!" He cried. "You know too much, Amy." He told her.

"Do I?"

"You knew about Rajor 9, you seem to know details about the planet, and you knew about my box." The Doctor surmised, his face stony in thought.

"So what does that mean?" Rory asked, leaning forward in the chair, his crossed elbows resting on his knees.

"Who knows!" Said the Doctor, pulling a random lever. "Perhaps a psychic flash into the future from the TARDIS, interfering with your dreams, feeding you information, showing you a possibility of the future." He guessed with a shrug. "Or an alternate reality; I don't know."

"You don't know?" Amy demanded, and the Doctor turned to look at her.

"I don't know everything, Amy," He told her. "The day I do I might as well give up."

Amy felt the sharp bite in his words, and felt herself draw back a bit as if she had been slapped. His upset was not directed at her, she knew that, but she knew that what she had told him had affected him in some way.

"A possible future?" She asked softly.

"Time changes every second, Amy, very few things are set in stone."

"Then you won't die." She told him firmly. "That won't happen; we won't let it."

He turned to her and smiled slightly, and she knew that she had said the right thing; his eyes had a little more warmth in them already. "You've already changed the future just by reacting to what you've seen, Amy." He told her. "You might have already changed everything."

She smiled back at him, relief filling her, and she watched as he began to silently pilot the TARDIS, plotting in a course.

"Where are we going then?" She asked him, satisfied with herself and the situation until she caught the slightly sheepish look in the Doctor's eyes. "No!" She cried.

"No, what?" He replied, but couldn't quite meet her gaze.

"We aren't going back!"

"We haven't even been there yet!" The Doctor argued.

"But if I picked up on the future-"

"Like we said, we've probably already changed the future just by reacting to it!" He countered, interrupting her. "We'll be careful."

"We're not going!" She told him, feeling for all the world like his Mother as he gave her a stubborn look.

"Cybermen, Amy!" He told her. "There are Cybermen there!"

"All the more reason to stay away!"

"I can't just leave them there!" He told her with a flap of his arms. "I need to stop them; they'll destroy the planet, not to mention the entire Universe."

"I don't care!" She told him, stubbornly, but with a falter in her voice; she could see, despite her resistance, that he was right; they couldn't just let Cybermen roam free on a planet.

"Amy..." He told her, seeing her hesitate. "You know we have to."

Amy stared at him for a few seconds, her jaw clenched as she struggled between logic and protecting her Doctor. She heard Rory move behind her, and felt him gently place a hand on her wrist.

"How about we go, and look on the console when we get there, right, Doctor?" Rory suggested, much to Amy's chagrin.

"Good idea, Rory!" The Doctor cried, taking that as his cue to continue piloting the TARDIS. Amy shrugged her wrist from Rory's, annoyed at her husband; the Doctor got into enough danger usually without giving him an excuse to walk straight into it. She clenched her jaw again, grinding her teeth, and walked round the console so she was in the Doctor's line of vision.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" Amy requested quietly, and the Doctor grinned at her, his eyes lighting up and his face warm again in his mirth.

"I'm always careful." He told her, and she rolled her eyes, turning her back on him with her arms crossed and looking towards her husband. He stepped towards her and grasped her arms reassuringly.

"It'll be fine." He told her. "It was probably just a dream."

"Maybe." She said grumpily. She held a frown for a few seconds, but soon got jolted out of her stance by the TARDIS's engines humming into life, the central column moving up and down, throwing them through the treacherous time vortex towards Rajor 9.

* * *

><p><em>So when I thought I'd write a fic with a day for each chapter, I forgot that days are REALLY LONG, so I'm probably going to split up all of the days like this, if necessary. <em>

_Thank you, everyone, for all your kind support. I love you all! xx_


End file.
